


Stars

by iceeclaw_productions



Category: Gravity Falls, Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon & Comics)
Genre: 16 dipper, AU, Aged Up Slightly, Angst, Anxiety, Bad Poetry, Fluff, I’m out of tag ideas, Lantern-Bearer Wirt, M/M, PTSD, Poetry Is Hard, Poor Wirt, Sexuality Discovery, Tags May Change, Teen Romance, Wirt's Poetry, wirt and Dipper are norks, wirt is hard to write
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:34:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25663693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iceeclaw_productions/pseuds/iceeclaw_productions
Summary: Wirt has had a hard time moving on from his adventures that happened over the garden wall last year. Matters are made even worse after he moves away from his town in Arizona to the sleepy town of Gravity Falls, Oregon. During his move, he meets the mystery twins, Dipper and Mable Pines. Although the twins help him cope with moving a lot better, there is one thing that still keeps him awake at night. He has the  beast's lantern and he feels like it's calling out to him.Original posting on Wattpad https://my.w.tt/A1blNWGaC8
Relationships: Dipper Pines/Wirt (Over the Garden Wall)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	1. Epilogue

The car zooms down the interstate as a moving truck follows. Inside the car, Wirt, now 17, is looking out the window as signs and scenery blur passed him. He didn't want to move. Sure, he was very antisocial, but he still had friends back home. And Sarah, his girlfriend...his ex-girlfriend. He was going to miss Sarah. After word got out that he was going to move, they had to split up. She tried to let him down softly by saying how long distance relationships don't work out but that didn't stop it from hurting.

At least he had one consistent from his old life, Greg. They used to not get along that well before. However, after last Halloween, they became inseparable.

Wirt tries to forget about it, but those events are forever lodged into his brain. Beatrice, Fred the horse, Adelaide, Woodsman . . . the beast. That was the worst part. No matter how hard Wirt tries, he keeps having nightmares about the beast. The sight of his brother, Greg, weak, brittle, and twisted in branches haunts him to this day.

At first, Wirt would talked about what happened in the woods from time to time, but stopped because he didn't like the looks and lectures he would get because of it. Even his therapist didn't believe him. Hell, Wirt wouldn't believe himself either if it wasn't for one thing, both him and Greg had some sort of "souvenir" from it. Greg had the bell that his frog, Jason Funderburker, swallowed. Wirt had something a lot more dark, the lantern of the beast. Back in the woods, Wirt was blinded by anger at what that thing had done to his brother that, after he had figured out that the beast's soul was in the lantern, he blew it out almost immediately. He heard a blood curdling screech and a cold rush had flooded his senses. After that, he helped cut Greg loose and barely escape with their lives.

Snapping out of his thoughts, Wirt looks over to his brother sleeping in the seat next to him. A smile creeps on to his face as he turns back to the window just in time to see a big sign with the words "welcome to GRAVITY FALLS"


	2. Unpacking the Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s pretty gosh darn obvious that this was originally on Wattpad with the POV changes.

~Wirt POV~

As we pull up to our new house, I feel knots in my stomach. It's not that it's a bad house or location. Actually, nothing is wrong here at all. The only problem is that I'm here instead of at my real home. It's kind of ironic, isn’t it?

...Yearned did I, for a peaceful life after the tyranny of that dark, enchanted woods. Only to scorn when offered the most ideal of offerings. I once again find myself yearning. This time, however, it is for the return of my old life...

I need to write that down later.

After I brought my last box upstairs to the mini attic and did a couple reality checks, I start to unpack.

~3rd POV~

As Wirt unpacks, he gets this unnerving feeling. A feeling as if he was being watched. He chances around he room for a minute then goes back to work, deep in thought.Greg enters the room not much later and plops onto the unmade bed. 

"Whatcha thinkin' about brother-o-mine?", He asks.  
"Just stuff", Wirt brushes it off.  
"What kinda stuff?"  
"Just mature, grown up kid stuff" Wirt said.

Greg stoped pestering Wirt and jumped on the bed."Hey Wirt, wanna know what I just realized?" Greg pipes in.  
"Hmm?"Wirt hums in response.  
"Because we're so far from home, you won't have anymore bad dreams about the beast!" Greg chirps innocently.

As blunt and oblivious to how embarrassing that is to Wirt, Greg was right about one thing: Almost every night for about 8 months, Wirt would have nightmares.

After getting called by his mom, Greg left. Wirt went back to unpacking his things and his thoughts.

~back to Wirt POV~

Is this what it feels like to move? I've heard stories the other kids tell, but I never imagined I would experience it in my adolescence

...Gone is the simple ways of life. Now, I am thrown onto a new path, completely different from my original intentions and goals. Now, I must learn to adapt to this new world. But how shall I do it? I'm afraid that my shyness and nervousness will be the one obstacle in the seemingly simple task of adapting...

hmm, I need to get more cassette tapes. I'm almost out. I unpack my clarinet and carefully place it in the corner. How shall I make new friends? Back at home, I needn't think of it for I grew up and existed around most of them since birth. But now? Now I actually have to go out of my way to find them.

I don't think I can do that.


	3. Another year another trip

~Dipper POV~

As the bus passes the sign that says "Gravity Falls next exit", a smile creeps onto my face. Even though I was only here 3 months every year, this place felt more like home than California ever could. I can't wait to say hi to everyone and-

"So...ever thought about having your own summer romance Dipper?" Mable's question takes me by surprise.  
"Huh? But aren't the romances your thing?" I reply.  
"Yah but since I know everyone there it's a bit awkward flirting with my exes..." she did have a point.  
"So? I know everyone there too. What makes you think I could have a relationship?" I say, attempting to end the conversation. "The closest thing I've ever had to a relationship is having a crush on Wendy and that ended that same year."

Clearly not catching my facial or verbal cues, Mable continues, "well, I vow to you that if there is some new candidate, I will pare you with them...right after I give it a go!"  
"Gee, thanks, your so thoughtful" I joke in a sarcastic manner. 

I go back to looking out the window as I start to see the buildings and houses of gravity falls pull into view.

~super tiny 5 minute time skip~

The bus pulls up to the stop and I get a run of adrenaline as I get out of my seat. I'm finally home. The second my foot lands on the side walk, both Mable and I are crushed in a hug of at least 10 people. Maybe more but I can't really tell. All the hugging is making my head light. It doesn't matter though.

After the hugs and 'hello's, I finally managed to get all my stuff into Gruncle Stan's car with Mabel, Gruncle Stan, and Great Uncle Ford. As we pull up to the house/Mystery Shack, I took a deep breath in. Ah nothing like the smell of halfway rotten wood and cheap merchandise to give good memories. Well, time to go unpack and get splinters with Mabel.


	4. -Tourist Trapped-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> writing on ao3 is hard bc i have yet to find the save button so yay my stuff got deleted and also school started this week so that's fun ᕕ( ᐕ )ᕗ

Wirt woke up the next morning in a sleepy daze. He looked at the clock reading 5:12 and sighed. No point in trying to sleep anymore. Wirt has had another night of non stop nightmares and wasn't able to sleep longer than 3 hours last night. He sits up on his bed and yawns, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. Wirt gets ready for the day trying to be as quiet as possible as Greg and him are now sharing a room and he can't really deal with Greg's . . . Gregness this early.

He spends a couple hours in the living room writing poetry and music until his mom comes downstairs and greets him.

"Well good morning my little Edgar Allen." She said as she starts making toast, "What are you doing up so early?"

"I just wanted to wake up early and get ready for my first proper day in our new home." He lied. Wirt didn't want his mom to worry. She's worried so much for him before. He never wants to see his mom look at him the way she did in the hospital that night.

"Aww! I'm so proud of my big man growing up and adapting so well" she said in a loving voice as she pulled him in for a hug. "Ack, Mom!" Wirt yelled as he pulled away, face burning from embarrassment.

"Roger is taking you and Greg to a quaint little store in the woods later. You should also go and explore the town and such afterwards. It shouldn't be to hard with how small this place is. Before Wirt could complain, his mom said her goodbyes and went off to work.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* time skip brought to you by bacon cola *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

"Oh boy! It's a grand day to go adventuring, right Wirt?" Greg was nothing but chipper as he got in the car.

"It-it's not an adventure Greg. We're just going to some tourist trap on the edge of town" Wirt mumbled. He doesn't like the idea of being so surrounded by woods, especially in a town he doesn't know anything about. However, he made no complaints 10 minutes later as the car pulled up to a shabby place with a big sign that read 'Mystery hack' with a large 'S' on the roof. his step dad parked the car and the all got out.

They do the tour of the "mysterious oddocies of gravity falls". All the "exhibits", however, were obviously just bad taxidermy and fake findings. It managed to fool Greg and somehow a surprisingly large amounts of tourist. It wasn't until he entered the gift shop did things get interesting.

The gift shop was full of tourist and neat little trinkets when they entered. Greg and Roger quickly split up to look at all the interestings to buy as Wirt stood there, feeling overwhelmed at how lost he felt in the semi crowded room. One thing caught his eye, however. Standing behind the counter was a teenager, around the same age as him, with soft eyes and fluffy, chestnut brown hair. There was something with this boy that made Wirt extra nervous. He caught up with Greg and they went to go pay for their things.

"Thank you for visiting the Mystery Shack" the boy said, looking down at the register as he rung all the items, "is that all you're getting?"

"For today. We just moved here so we might come back." Roger said. At this, the boy perked his head up, looking a the three of them. "Oh wow, then welcome!" he exclaimed, "Gravity falls doesn't get a lot of newcomers. Is there anything we here can help with?" Greg peeked over the edge of the counter and answered very loudly, "You can help us with our adventure later today! We're gonna explore this weird place" Wirt unconsciously lowered his head and tried to look smaller so nobody would see him. He loved Greg but sometimes he was too much.

"That sounds like a great idea!" the boy chuckled, "How about after my shift, I take you two on a tour?" it was Wirt's turn to perk up, maybe it won't be so bad. As long as they stay in town and away from the woods, that is. And who knows, maybe spending more time with a kid his age would be nice.

"I'm Dipper, by the way." Dipper states, holding out his hand. Wirt shakes it slightly and says, "I-I'm wirt" 

Wirt couldn't stop thinking about Dipper on the drive home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kill me please writing is hard. also from now on imma try to do 3rd person pov if that's ok. tell me if there's stuff i can improve on plz


End file.
